Son of the Void Episode I: A Marvelous Beginning
by Death Legion
Summary: Hey, guys and welcome to my new Fanfic. This is the first of my planned trilogy, this is inspired Rise of the Arcane by Angeldoctor who has allowed me to adopt it and use it as a base.


Son of the Void

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Marvel Comics**

**A/N: Hey, guys and welcome to my new Fanfic. This is the first of my planned trilogy, this is inspired Rise of Arcane by Angeldoctor who has allowed me to adopt it and use it as a base. The pairing for this will be OC/Harem of Marvel girls, so basally a nerd's wet dream. The girls can and might change depending on how thing are going, but the list of girls is down the bottom. So without further a due I give you Son of the Void Episode I: A Marvelous Beginning. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue: Where the Void Wills**

To start this story we have to go back, all the way back to before time itself. There was the Void a dimension between space and time, pure nothingness is what some describe it as and they are right, for there is no time or space nor any matter of any kind. Others would call this place hell, for even the worst of Hell's demons fear being trapped in the Void. But there are ones of call it home; they are called the Void-Walkers. These mysterious creatures are the only ones that can transgress the Void, some say they have seen the beginning of time and space; this is why they are not allowed any contact with mortals. But one defied this rule and fell in love with a human Wicca and they had a son together. But due to circumstances, they unable to keep him. so they put him in the one safe place they could think of the Void itself. There he was placed and there he remained for 40,000 years, though because of time being funny inside it, the child only aged one year every century, there he waited, for what he didn't know only thing the boy had of his parents was his name which is Slade Inanis. One day after losing hope of getting out, Slade felt a tug on his chest and was pulled from the Void and fell unconscious as soon as he landed.

Slade looked around in panic as he walked the streets of New York. He had awoken that morning in a hotel room to find the Void had left him. If it was on purpose or an accident, Slade didn't know but he wagered on the former. While he resented his father for leaving him in the Void and wanted more to be free of it, he was smart enough to know he wouldn't survive long. He couldn't work, had no skills beyond his magic and worse still was the fact that he was in unfamiliar territory.

Slade was currently walking down Main Street with his small bag of clothes trying to get his bearings. He hoped that if he explained his situation they would help him or at the very least give somewhere to stay for a few nights. He had heard horror stories about orphanages and had no wish to end up in one. The Void was at the very least familiar and he knew how to live with it. Orphanages were outside of his experience and one he had no wish to have.

Slade was starting to panic as the thought of going to an orphanage started to seem more and more likely when the jewelry store across the street exploded. He threw himself on the floor as people began screaming as they tried to escape the immediate area, rather than run in an unfamiliar place and get even more lost, ducked into the toy store across from the destroyed store and cautiously looking out the window to see what was happening.

Slade watched as a strange man dressed in Arabian clothing flying on what looked like a big carpet hurled bolts of red energy bolts down on the people running away while giant... things made of rock attacked any unlucky person close enough to hit. Harry was horrified as he saw a girl about 15 get hit by one of those bolts and go down with a scream of pain. No one stopped to help her and Harry was about to go and help when a man that looked like her older brother came back and picked her up before and running away with her on his back. The Arabian man turned his back from tormenting the people before he made a hand gesture and hundreds of necklaces and jewels flew out of the destroyed store and into a bag at his side.

"Fear me, mortals!" yelled the obviously insane man as soon as he finished gathering the jewels.

"For I am the Arabian Mystic. The most powerful sorcerer in the entire world!"

Slade's breath caught as he said he was a sorcerer. Sorcerer, was the same thing as Wicca, wasn't it? Did that mean he was like his parents? Like him?

Due to his eidetic memory, Slade remembered many of the things his parents had done with their words when he was living with them. While he knew that one supposedly needed a jumble to use magic, Harry had tried, and succeeded, to replicate the effects with his hands while he lived within the Void. While being bored out of his mind, he had learned how to makes things float and when pressed could fire bolts of energy out of his hands that he suspected would sting a person if they hit. However, he could never seem to replicate the bigger things such as making things explode or turning them into something else. He guessed one needed practice to do stuff like that. The most he could manage was turn a splinter into a needle and that only after a lot of concentration. For a 6 year old untrained, that was quite a feat.

Back in the present, the Arabian man was just finishing gathering the jewels when he was hit by a strong bolt of white energy on his back. He cried out in pain and turned to his attacker.

The newcomer was a man dressed in black pants and boots, a blue tunic, a yellow sash and a red cape with gold trim. The man was Caucasian with a dark hair and mustache that went down to create a thin beard on his chin. He had silver streaks on either side of his head that made him look dignified. He was hovering a few feet above the thief and looking down at him with a disdainful look. The self-named Arabian Mystic glared at the newcomer.

"Who are you who dare to challenge me?"

However, Slade had already recognized the man. After all, the Void was a wealth of untapped knowledge. Slade had absorbed the knowledge several times when he was bored. Normal people would have to dig very deep through long forgotten tombs and live even longer to match even one-thousandth of the Void knowledge but then again, he was not normal by any standards.

"I am Dr. Strange and I am here to stop you," said Dr. Strange simply.

"I have bee tracking you for a while and this time, you will not escape justice." With that, he attacked.

The fight was mostly one-sided. While the Mystic had his golems and was pretty strong himself, Dr. Strange seemed to be on an entirely different level and tore through the golems and the Mystic's defenses with ease. Dr. Strange was just about to bind the Mystic when Slade saw it.

Floating a few feet behind Dr. Strange was a small group of rocks that were slowly combining into a new shape. It took a moment for Slade to realize what shape it was taking.

It was taking the shape of a dagger.

Thinking that the man was in danger, Slade reacted instinctively as ran out of the store. "NO!" From Slade's hand flew a dark purple almost black bolt of magic stronger than any he had sent before. It quickly crossed the distance and destroyed the stone dagger just before it could impale Dr. Strange from behind.

Dr. Strange had turned at Slade's yell only for his eyes to widen when he realized what Slade had done. While his constant defenses would have protected him, it could have been enough to distract him and let the Mystic escape. Still, it was an incredibly brave, not to mention foolish, thing the boy did. Dr. Strange quickly bound the Mystic and banished the pieces of the golems before turning back to the boy.

Dr. Strange was surprised when he saw the age of the boy. He couldn't be more than 7, yet he had enough inherent magical power to stop a stone dagger. Quite incredible considering his obvious lack of training.

That brought Stephen up short. That mystic bolt had been quite strong to destroy the stone dagger and children his age shouldn't be able to use true magic to that level. However, here was a boy capable of doing just that standing in front of him. It intrigued him greatly and he recalled something his master had once said to him.

_'One day, you shall meet a boy with more power than sense and in need of a mentor to guide him. When you do, you will know you have found your apprentice.'_

With that in mind, Strange secured the Mystic once more and opened a portal before sending most of the remains of the golems and the Mystic. Dr. Strange turned to the boy to see that he had passed out unconscious due to the strain of using that much power and Strange frowned in concern. There was a reason children aren't taught magic much less true magic at such a young age. The magical forces flowing through such a small frame are usually too much for the child and either kills them or drives them insane.

Stephen floated over and gently picked up the boy before creating another portal, this one to his home, and walking through it with the boy in tow.

* * *

March 15th, 1987; Sanctum Sanctorum

Slade groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He felt as if he had carried a car's weight with his bare hands for over an hour before being crushed by it. In layman's terms, he felt like shit.

Slade reached for his glasses and stiffened when someone put them in his hands.

His first thought was that it was back in the Void but quickly dismissed it when he remembered that there were no people in a world of nothing. Plus, it would have never given his glasses to him. Still, he was suspicious. He had heard a lot of stories of people who gathered children for stuff like selling drugs or even raising them as prostitutes. He hoped the person wasn't one of those.

The last thing he remembered was saving Dr. Strange and hoped the man had taken him to his house. Deciding that only by confronting it would he find out the truth, Slade put on his glasses and turned to the presence he sensed.

The man before him was obviously Oriental in origin wearing oriental clothing and holding himself with grace. He had brown eyes and looked to be around 5'8". Slade didn't know his hair color for the simple fact that the man was bald. His face was impassive but held a glint of kindness that told Harry the man was definitely not a child trafficker. The man smiled slightly at Slade's curious face before speaking.

"Good morning, young one. My name is Wong and I am the assistant to Dr. Strange. He brought you here after you bravely saved him during his confrontation with that Mystic man. How are you feeling?"

Harry was relieved he was saved by Dr. Strange but still wary. After all, his own relatives treated him like shit so he didn't expect much out of strangers. Slade grimaced as he sat up and answered Wong's question.

"Like I exercised too much and every muscle is strained."

Wong smiled slightly and nodded knowingly.

"Yes. That would be because you used too much magic. There is a reason children your age are not taught magic after all. The power is too much for your underdeveloped bodies and could kill you if you use too much." Seeing Slade's frightened look, Wong raised a hand to reassure him.

"You are fine, young one. There are no lasting effects. Now, what is your name?"

Slade looked momentarily conflicted. While he knew his name, he had refused being called Inanis ever since they had abandoned him. It was a childish attempt to get back at them for abandoning him. "Slade, Just Slade."

Wong raised an eyebrow at the lack of surname but just nodded. He already knew his surname since his master had discreetly scanned the boy's mind when he was unconscious. Not deeply but enough to get his name and sense he had no ulterior motives for saving him.

"Very well then Slade. When you are ready, Master Strange awaits you in the dining room down the hall for breakfast."

Slade nodded his understanding and Wong left the room. He was slightly relieved at being alone since he no longer had to be on guard and Slade slowly stretched to get the soreness out of his muscles, wincing the entire time. However, his time in the Void had taught him to ignore the pain and continue to function. Harry tried to think of it in a positive light rather than think of the memories associated with how he got such a high pain tolerance.

Slade slowly left the bed and looked at the clothes that had been laid out for him. It was a simple ensemble of black pants and a blue shirt with fresh socks and new shoes in his size. While suspicious at the seeming hospitality, he had no choice but to put them on. He knew his other clothes weren't really suitable and he didn't wish to offend Dr. Strange by refusing to wear what he offered. If nothing else, insulting such an obviously powerful man was tantamount to suicide.

Slade grabbed them and brought them to the bathroom where he took a long, relaxing shower to get the dirt off him and then dressed in them. He didn't know how long his good fortune would last before he was taken back to the Void so he was going to milk it for all it was worth.

Slade sighed and put on his glasses before walking out of the room. He walked straight down the hall as asked before he reached the door that was obviously the dining room. Harry cautiously knocked and a man's voice responded telling him to come in.

Slade entered and saw Dr. Strange sitting at the head of the table looking at Slade with a smile. There was a large serving of all kinds of breakfast foods on the table before him and Slade's mouth watered. He gestured for Slade to sit beside him and Slade quickly complied. From up close, Slade could see that he looked around 40 years old, yet there was an ageless quality to him that hinted to more than meets the eye. He had grey eyes that looked similar to smoke or mist yet had a piercing quality to them that showed he was not someone to cross.

Strange smiled at him before speaking.

"I didn't know what you would like so I told Wong to prepare a little bit of everything. Eat and we'll talk afterwards.

After a small internal debate, Slade quickly began to pile his plate with food. He decided that if Dr. Strange was going to hurt him, he would have done so already.

Being half-Void he could survive without eating and Slade was beyond happy to do so now. Strange raised an eyebrow at his actions and a worm of unease entered his mind. The boy was acting as if he was starved. This could explain the thin body for his age as well as the slightly smaller than normal stature. He thought it was just genetic but the fact he had only the clothes on his back when he found him plus that his parents where nowhere nearby hinted to something else. Perhaps he lived on the street but no. While suspicious, he didn't have the hard eyes that children on the street usually had. Something he was sad to say he saw very often.

After both ate their fill, Slade felt much better and stared up at the man with curious yet cautious eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me?

The unease in Strange's mind grew but he outwardly smiled.

"Do I need a reason to help someone in need?"

Slade frowned.

"No one has ever cared for me before."

At that, Stephen's fears were confirmed. It seemed as if Slade had come either from the streets or from an abusive home. His suspicions were on the latter since he had clothes when they met. Sure they looked far too large for him but they were in better condition than most people on the street have.

Stephen frowned and gently spoke.

"Don't you have relatives to take care of you?"

Slade frowned at his words but decided that if he told the truth, Dr. Strange might be more inclined to help him. Plus, Slade sensed that Dr. Strange would know if he lied.

"Yes but the Void is a dimension of nothingness, so there was no one to take care of me. Also with being half Void-Walker and my mother's reputation, that leaves a long list of enemies, opportunists and others that would either try to take revenge on them through me or use me for dark purposes"

A crash of glass was heard and Slade jumped slightly and turned to see that the glass in Strange's hand had broken. Strange's face was thunderous and Harry couldn't help but be slightly frightened. Dr. Strange did not look like someone to cross.

The door behind Strange opened and Wong entered, looking around for threats. However, he then noticed the broken glass in his master's hands as well as the anger in his eyes and understood something must have happened to anger him. Wong gently took the glass from his master's hands which seemed to bring him back from wherever his mind went.

"I'm sorry. Must have held it too hard," muttered Dr. Strange quietly.

Wong just gave him a look that showed he didn't believe him and picked up every shard before throwing it away and standing beside him again.

Stephen turned back to Slade with an unreadable look before speaking.

"Slade... do you know about magic?"

Slade nodded.

"Yeah. My father is a Void-Walker and my mother was a Wicca. They... left me with the Void almost 400 years ago because I was the product of they're forbidden union."

Stephen frowned heavily and Wong stiffened slightly as he realized what must have happened while he lived within it. Wong was usually a pacifist and hated violence but the thought of grown adults leaving a child all alone simply because of who his parents were was one of the few things that could get him angry. It reminded him too much of the isolation he felt due to the racism he faced here in the U.S.

Stephen mulled things over. While he could report this to the authorities, he knew that at best this only meant Slade would go to an orphanage. At worst, that old meddler Archon would get involved due to it being a Void child and make it disappears. Dr. Strange had a special dislike for the man. Too many things that should have been brought to justice had been swept under the rug thanks to that man's influence. He wouldn't allow this young boy to suffer due to that man's need to control everything.

Decision made, Strange turned to Slade with a determined look.

"Well, how would you like to live here with me?"

Slade's eyes widened and he noticed that even Wong seemed surprised. It sounded too good to be true and this made him suspicious. Why would such a powerful and well-off man want to take him in?

"Why would you want to take me in? You don't even know me."

Stephen smiled sadly.

"I know that you're a good person by the way you risked yourself to try to save me from perceived danger. I know that you are naturally suspicious thanks to what has happened to you but I promise you that as long as you never give me a reason to, I will never hurt you. I will even teach you to harness your magic if you wish."

Slade thought it over. It was a good opportunity and Slade didn't delude himself into thinking that he would get another like it. He had someone willing to teach him and he would be a fool to pass it up. Plus, if he ended up being like the Void, he would at least be taught magic in return.

Slade turned to Dr. Strange curiously.

"Is my magic really that strong? I always thought I was weak since I could never do that much stuff despite much practice."

Stephen was slightly surprise at the admission to practicing his magic but shook his head at his words.

"Nonsense, you have incredible potential for magic and even if you didn't, I would never let you go back to your relatives knowing what I know now. If you truly wish this, I will take you as my apprentice. Be warned, doing so will have consequences and your old life and name will be gone forever."

Slade thought long and hard about his offer. On one hand, he would lose the only thing that was his. His identity. On the other, his name had never truly helped him and losing it wouldn't be that much of a chore. In fact, he was more than willing to get rid of the Void name. If his parents tossed him aside then he would toss them aside. In return, he would gain something infinitely more precious to him. A home and a family.

Harry looked up at Dr. Strange with a fire of determination in his eyes.

"I'll do it."

Dr. Strange stood up before hesitating for a moment.

"I'm sorry but I need to know for sure. What is your last name if you know it?"

Slade looked reluctant but sighed in acceptance.

"Inanis. My full name is Slade Inanis."

Stephen showed no sign of recognition and simply nodded solemnly before leading Slade to a room attached to the dining room. The room looked a bit like a study and had a large empty space in the middle of it. Wong had followed them into the room and stood along a far wall, knowing what was coming.

Dr. Strange stood in the middle of the room and suddenly, white flames erupted around him on the floor. Slade yelped back at the sight but strangely, wasn't burned by them or even felt the heat of the flames. Now that the flames had gone down a little, Harry realized that they formed a pattern along the floor.

From a bird's eyes view, the white flames made a small circle beneath Dr. Strange's feet that was filled in with the white flames. Harry noticed that the flames didn't burn or even damage Dr. Strange's clothing and realized the flames must be magical in nature. The small white circle Dr. Strange was standing in had six equidistant lines coming out of it that went out three feet before combining to create a larger circle with two layers of flames.

Slade realized that this created a sort of pie diagram that had a filled in white circle in the exact center and was divided in six exactly equal parts. Each 'pie slice' or division had a smaller circle within them except these circles were different. For one thing, they weren't white like the circle Dr. Strange was standing in. For another, they invoked strange feelings in Slade whenever he looked at them. When Slade looked at one of the circles directly in front of Dr. Strange, the flames were black with white dots with in them reminding Slade of the night sky as well as making shapes that reminded Slade of clocks and hourglasses. The one to its right had a low white fire on the floor that was barely simmering but had five different colored orbs of fire orbiting each other in a circle above it; in order, one was yellow, one was light blue, one was red, one was a dark blue color, and the last that was also beside the yellow one was a green color that reminded Slade of trees.

Slade's eyes were drawn to the two circles behind Dr. Strange. One looked like a half moon from above with one half made up of white flames that reached up almost as high as Dr. Strange himself while the other half was made up of black flames that were barely simmering. The other circle that drew Slade's eye was made up of green flames that made strange shapes and symbols with it. For a second, Slade swore he saw the shape of his Void mark within the flames.

Slade was drawn out of his inspection of the flames by Dr. Strange's voice.

"This is what is known as the Master's circle. Each circle represents one of the domains of magic that is mostly common among all magic-users. First is the domain of Space-Time." Dr. Strange pointed at the black flames that had white dots within them and made hourglass shapes, "Second are the elements." He now pointed at the circles with the five orbs orbiting above it. "Third is the Mind." He pointed at a circle Harry hadn't studied that to the left of the Space-Time circle and was an orange color but made no shapes or designs within it. "Be warned, the domain of the Mind is dangerous ground to tread due to the dangers it can bring. Fourth is Transmutation, which involves everything that changes one thing into another." Dr. Strange now pointed to another circle that was to the right of the Elements circle and there were figures within the red flames that changed from one figure to another and then to another and then back again. "Second to last, is the domain of Runes which as you may imagine involves using runes to invoke magical effects." He pointed to the green flame circle that Slade thought he saw his scar within. "The last but certainly not least is the domain of Light/Dark which involves both Light magic and Dark magic."

Slade looked eagerly at all the circles that symbolized the domains of magic with an eager look in his eyes. Suddenly a line of white flames left the larger circle and formed a smaller circle that was similar to Dr. Strange's with all the domains. The difference was that all the flames were white and barely simmering instead of crackling merrily like Dr. Strange's.

"That is the Apprentice's circle. It symbolizes your progress as well as the connection of Master and Apprentice between us. Once you step into the circle, the magical contract between us is formed and it can never break until I release you from your apprenticeship. Decide now because once you step into the circle, there is no going back."

Slade hesitated for only a second before stepping forward over the low simmering white flames and standing in the center circle just like Dr. Strange. The flames on both circles flared for a second and Harry felt something form that connected him to Dr. Strange. Once it fully formed, the flames went down and stayed simmering for a while before both circle of flames dispersed.

Dr. Strange nodded and spoke. "And now for the second part. This would truly make you my son in both blood and magic. Are you willing to do this?"

Slade just nodded and Dr. Strange once more made the flames rise up. Strange started to chant and the flames suddenly jumped to Harry and started to make runes on his skin. Harry was surprised to feel no pain but he did feel something start to change within him. Suddenly, with a loud crescendo in the chant from Strange, the flames dispersed, leaving Slade feeling as if something fundamentally changed.

Stephen walked toward Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are now my apprentice. Slade Inanis is gone. From today on, you will be known as my son and apprentice, Slade Strange."

**A/N: And cut. There is the prologue done and dusted. Please review or favorite or else I WILL SEND YOU TO THE VOID MAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Whack) Owwww that hurts. Anyway here is the list of leading ladies in Slade life. In no particular order:**

**Jean Grey/Phoenix**

**Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch**

**Emma Frost/White Queen****  
Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke**

**Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk**

**Laura Kinney/X-23**

**Selene/Black Queen**

**Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel**

**If you have any problems or suggestions, please don't hesitate to let me know. I need 5 Review to continue, so please review. This is Death Legion signing off.**


End file.
